Broken Soul
by Bossbot
Summary: Optimus finds himself all alone cut off from all other Cybertronians. He is the last of his kind; and he is injured and scared. He is somehow taken from his dimension to ours where a mechanic named Mia finds him. However what Optimus doesn't know is someo
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro has that honor not me; I only own Mia and any other OC's who pop up.

This is planned as a friendship story only not romance; and even the friendship part will not happen fast. The story takes part when Optimus is attacked in Mexico; I will be having my own take on how it happened and adding a few other things to this story.

Summary: Optimus finds himself all alone cut off from all other Cybertronians. He is the last of his kind; and he is injured and scared. He is somehow taken from his dimension to ours where a mechanic named Mia finds him. However what Optimus doesn't know is someone else from his world has also gotten into ours; and he must somehow learn to trust Mia if he is ever going to survive in this brave new world he must call home now.

Merry Christmas everyone!

Broken Soul

Preface

Mexico, Normal POV

Optimus had been ambushed by the very beings that he had sworn to protect. He had been fired upon by weapons he hadn't even come across before in NEST. The humans known as Cemetery Wind had shown how they had gotten his men all of them. They had rounded up all of NEST, and they were either arrested or killed depending how they reacted to everything going on.

Optimus tried to stay in vehicle form. He knew if he transformed his vulnerable spots would be exposed. He growled deep in his engines. He had to survive for whoever was still alive. He had to survive.

However the humans had aid with them another Cybertronian one Optimus knew all too well his name was Lockdown. Optimus knew one thing about Lockdown he did nothing for free someone was paying him to do this; but why and who he had no idea of.

He was not sure how he was still functioning; he had gotten hit three times in spots which were bad spots to get hit. Yet, he was still online barely, but still online. He was betrayed by the humans, and his men taken from him, and his allies the NEST soldiers. He had no idea what to do or whom to trust now.

He was losing so much energon. His energy leaving him; but he forced himself to drive. He had one primary goal and that was survival now.

"Primus, help me please." he begged as he could feel his systems slowing down. "No, please do not stop now, I need to survive please." Optimus whispered as he continued to drive.

Lockdown tried to force the already severely injured prime to stop; but the task was proving more difficult by the moment.

"Prime, I have you either way just give up already!" Lockdown snarled as the humans tried to get him once more; until a sudden bright light blinded the humans in their cars making the car spin out of control hitting each other.

Lockdown growled, but pressed on as Optimus was swallowed up by this incredible bright light in front of everyone's eyes.


	2. Chapter 1 - Mia

Chapter 1 – Mia

It was 6 days before Christmas and business was so slow; it was slower than it had ever been when her uncle had the business.

"Urgh, will this ever pick up, I doubt it!" a blonde girl mumbled as her best friend Sue came into the garage.

"Hey Mia," her friend said.

Mia glanced up at her friend and sighed.

"I am trying to keep my uncle's business up, but it's slowly going down the drain." Mia remarked.

Mia was 27 years old, and her best friend Sue was a year younger than her. Mia had long blond hair with blue eyes. She was your average young woman. However she had a fiery tongue and could give sassy comebacks to anyone who annoyed her.

She barely had time to date though she would once in a while. They always ended up in some sort of embarrassment after the other. She truly hated dating truth be told.

Mia's Uncle Ray had given this business to her; and she tried to keep it going the best she could. He had always been there for her until the end. So, she felt that she could never ever let him down not ever.

Sue sighed.

"I guess you don't want to go out tonight then?" she asked.

"Not really," Mia said.

"Mia, its 6 days before Christmas are you planning to have any fun at all?" Sue asked as Mia cast a glance at her best friend.

"Yes, we are planning to get together on Christmas Eve and Christmas day, correct?" Mia asked.

"Oh yes big tilt two days," Sue said in a sarcastic tone as Mia rolled her eyes.

Sue merely laughed.

"I hope you like what I bought you," Sue said.

"I always do, don't I?" Mia asked as she stopped repairing a motorcycle to reach for a Sienna Mist soda.

"Are you planning to get dinner later?" Sue asked.

"Yes, I am." Mia replied going back to work.

Sue merely shook her head.

"How many people did you get Transformers gifts for?" Sue asked as Mia's eyes shot toward her best friend.

"I am not THAT distracted to give you information like that, smart ass." Mia said as Sue shrugged.

"Oh well, I tried." Sue remarked with a shrug.

Mia just chuckled then.

"Is that a laugh?" Sue asked with an overdone drama queen expression.

"Don't be an ass, Sue." Mia retorted as she polished the motorcycle.

"Heaven forbid," laughed Sue as she started too head out of the garage.

"See you later, girlfriend," Mia yelled out until she saw her stop walking.

"No," Sue said.

"No….?" Mia asked.

"Exactly, you are stopping for the day and going for dinner and having some fun for once." Sue said as she grabbed Mia's arm.

"I have to lock up," Mia protested.

"So then, lock up and let's go." Sue said as Mia nodded.

"Alright, let's go." she said as the two best friends left the garage.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Optimus was getting so tired. He had pushed himself over his limit. He needed rest, but he was terrified and angry. He was the last Autobot. They were slaughtered and taken from him. He would never trust another human….. NEVER.

He had to rest. His scanners were so inadequately working now, he could not learn where he was or if any humans near or if Lockdown was near. He was so tired. He knew the area in front was some sort of run down garage. It looked abandoned. It would have to do because he was so tired now.

Rest that was what he needed so he could think straight on how to leave this world if he could that is; he was just not sure how he could. He would need someone like Ultra Magnus' help; but he was not sure if Magnus was even online.

Primus help him, he was all alone now…


	3. Chapter 2 - A night on the town

Chapter 2 – A night on the town

Mia drove to her house so she could shower and change from work; while Sue waited in her family room. Sue let her eyes wash over the sights of a lighted Christmas tree, and other decorations which she saw all over the house.

"Looks pretty," Sue whispered as she looked at all the pictures on the wall.

Mia had a lot of family pictures. She also had pictures of friends all over too special friends. Sue saw the pictures of Mia's Uncle Ray. She knew Mia had loved her uncle very much; and they were close.

The house Mia lived in belonged to her Grams; and she left it too Mia. Sue glanced down at where the presents were for others. She grinned wildly as she reached for the presents to see who they were for.

"Don't you dare touch them, Sue!" Mia exclaimed as she walked out in designer jeans and a puffy pink blouse with blue high heels western boots.

"One peek?" she asked.

"No," Mia said snatching the present and putting it back where Sue had gotten it.

"Party pooper," Sue said sticking her tongue out.

"Your face will freeze," Mia said with a cackle; when Sue made a weird face.

"Yeah right," Sue mumbled.

Mia couldn't help but laugh right out loud from that remark and expression from Sue.

"Alright, so where we going….?" Mia asked.

"Dunno, where do you want to go?" Sue asked as Mia rolled her eyes.

"Italian food sounds good," Mia said.

"Italian it is," Sue stated.

The girls made a night of it Italian food, a movie and then headed home. Sue dropped off Mia and Mia headed for bed completely tired and washed out. She fell on top of her bed; and let sleep pull her in never once removing her outer clothes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Optimus had managed to slowly get himself into what appeared to be a giant mechanic's garage; but he didn't care he needed rest. He powered down his engines; and allowed himself to be pulled into recharge.

However recharge meant fluxes and fluxes meant remembering; and he didn't want to remember dear Primus, he didn't want to remember.

(Flashback in Optimus' memories)

Optimus had pulled into the Autobot base and transformed and the second he did. He was sprayed with liquid nitrogen.

"What is the meaning of this!" roared Optimus as he collapsed to his knees.

"Your done Optimus," one of the humans responded as he witnessed Dino and Sideswipe being offlined.

Sideswipe managed to say something to Optimus before he offlined however.

"Get out of here, Prime!" Sideswipe ordered of his leader and prime. "Save yourself, you're our leader and prime!" he yelled as the prime struggled to get to his feet.

"I cannot do that, Sideswipe," Optimus remarked.

"Si, you can and you must," Dino said as he offlined.

Optimus transformed and took off blasting through the door to get away. He didn't want to leave his men; he didn't want to do it. He had to warn the others Ratchet, The Wreckers and Bumblebee.

He later would learn it was all in vain all his men offlined even his adopted little Bumblebee; and his NEST friends and allies. He also learned Sam, Carly, Mikaela, Simmons and the others who helped the Autobots were either imprisoned or killed. He was alone now, all alone on this cold planet.

(Flashback memories stop – Optimus onlines furiously)

"What am I going to do now; how will I survive?" Optimus asked as he lowered on his shocks.

He just wanted to save the humans and look where it got him absolutely nowhere. He'd lost his men, his home, a second home and everything and now he had absolutely nothing.

Optimus somehow just wished he would offline now; because there was no point to this not now.

Primus, he just couldn't stand this now…..


	4. Chapter 3 - A strange truck

Chapter 3 – A strange truck

Mia got up with a growl as she flung the cover off of herself; and headed into the bathroom. She took a shower and did all her daily activities and then headed into the kitchen. She grabbed breakfast which consisted of two breakfast bars and bottle of Ensure.

"Got to love breakfast," she chuckled as she grabbed her car keys.

Mia knew soon she'd have to buy a new vehicle soon; because this one was on its last leg that was for sure. She got into her vehicle; and started it up after a round of it playing stall and stutter. She finally got to work and found a huge surprise in her late Uncle Ray's huge garage.

She closed the door and stopped dead in her tracks. She felt her mouth open as her gaze washed over the rusted up semi cab in her uncle's garage.

"Where did you come from?" she asked as her hand came to land gently on the hood.

The touch however gentle roused the exhausted and injured prime from recharge. He tried to focus and found a human had found him. He cursed himself up and down. He would be trapped now.

"You weren't here last night when Sue and I left to go out; so that begs the question how did you get in here now?" she asked.

(Optimus' POV)

I just caused myself to become scrapped; I barely have enough energy to do anything. If this human femme reports me I am as good as dead; perhaps it is for the best though. I do not belong here as the humans keep plastering into my processors.

I heard the human femme's cellular device ring; and she reached into her pocket and grabbed it.

"Hello," she answered as she listened to the other human on the other end. "No sorry, I am not interested." she remarked as she hung up. "I hate sales people," she mumbled as she turned her full attention back to me.

She sighed; as she reached for my hood once more. I could feel her touch; I wanted her to stop touching me. She frowned then as she looked at my cab closer.

"You know, if I didn't know better you look exactly like Optimus Prime's evasion mode; but that's so like impossible and yet here you are." the human femme said.

She frowned then.

"Okay, so I have no one else working here with me and since I take the clients that I want or who my uncle had I know all their vehicles. So again, this begs the question where did you come from; because if you don't belong to anyone I could keep you. I need a new vehicle and hello I have a license for both cars and trucks. I can fix you right up and have you looking like Prime in no time. My own personal Optimus Prime though got to say the real one would be much better." the human femme said with a laugh.

She sighed.

"Still would like to know how you got here though," she said.

She kept touching my hood; and if I wasn't so injured and exhausted I would have zapped her.

"Hmmmmm, well I know one thing if you aren't claimed I am keeping you." she said as she bent lower.

Silence….

"You were shot at but why and hold up all in the same places that Optimus Prime was hurt in the….." she started to say as I felt my spark race wildly within its chamber.

Silence…..

"No way, how is this even possible?" she asked. "I must be dreaming or someone is playing a huge prank on Me." she said as her tone started to change and she started to talk to herself once more.

She paused then.

"If someone is playing a nasty prank on me; you better know I have a lousy sense of humor and I might have to kick your sorry ass really badly for this." she said as she became silent.

Silence…..

"And if this is Michael Bay looking for kicks know I will kick your sorry ass back to Hollywood for irking me about the movies you made!" she shouted.

This human femme was rather odd and she reminded me a bit of Mikaela Banes too; mostly because she too was a handful.

However this human was not Mikaela Banes. I didn't care about humans; I would never trust any humans ever again.

She was doing it once more touching my hood; but then I froze because she was suddenly under my under carriage. I was terrified she would see the energon leaking; and then I would be exposed and offlined for sure. Though, I wonder if it would not be a better end; I would be with the ones I cared for.

(Normal POV)

Mia looked underneath and she froze as she saw a blue substance; which was pooling underneath the semi.

"What the hell is this?" she asked as she heard the phone ring once more.

Mia made no move to answer the phone; she kept checking the leaking substance. Mia's thoughts about what was going on and happening swirled constantly; while she slowly tried to think if she were truly going nuts or not?


	5. Chapter 4 – Business as usual

Chapter 4 – Business as usual

Several days later…

Mia sighed and started working on the semi; while Optimus continued to stay silent and unresponsive. Mia did a wonderful job with restoring his damaged parts; and no one had claimed him. So, it was only logical that she would keep him for herself after she had waited a bit for the owners to come claim him; if he even had owners that is.

Optimus was still very sick though; and one night after Mia had taken Optimus home with her. Mia's house being in a very rural area of town; he had transformed and collapsed purging his tanks. Optimus gently lifted his helm; and looked around his surroundings. He was so sick from energon loss; he hated this planet and now he was reduced to hauling around this human femme.

"Primus, please have mercy on me, please." he begged as his tanks emptied all over again.

He was on all fours his body trembled and tensed as he purged once more over and over again.

"I-Is this what my life is to be now?" he asked to anyone who cared to listen. "I-I do not deserve this I tried to do right and lead my people." Optimus asked as he tried to ease his systems and transform back into his vehicle form.

Optimus powered down and fell into a restless recharge; he was terrified of what his future held now. He craved falling into the Well of Allsparks but knew it would never come not for him; he was paying for all his mistakes.

Megatron and Sentinel were so correct about him; oh why didn't he listen to them?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A black sports car drove slowly down a deserted area; while suddenly it transformed forming the deadly Cybertronian bounty hunter named Lockdown.

"Where are you hiding, Optimus Prime?" Lockdown growled.

:::::::… Lockdown, where are you…..::::::::::

::::::::… Master, I do not know as of yet; I followed Optimus Prime but he just disappeared. He eluded me to his presence; but I shall find him you have my word on that…..::::::::

:::::::… Find him, bring him to me alive; he is no good to me offlined. I want him enslaved. He is the last prime and Knight of Cybertron….:::::::::

:::::::… I understand….:::::::::

::::::….. See to it that you do…..:::::::::::::::::::::::

Lockdown growled; as he looked around his green optics narrowed in fury.

"Where are you Optimus Prime?" Lockdown roared in a wild fury as he transformed and drove off.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Christmas day…

Mia and Sue had spent the whole day together; but then Mia headed off home feeling very tired. She took the long way back to her house taking in all the scenery as she drove along the deserted road.

However Optimus' engine unexpectedly stalled several times making Mia get annoyed as she got out of the cab slamming the door in an angry fit.

"Come on you old rust bucket don't do this to me!" she snapped as Optimus felt the sting of her words; however his tanks started to jolt all over again.

::::::… Slag it, no please not now…:::::::: Optimus begged.

"Come on, rust bucket; I need for you to start." Mia mumbled as she kicked his tires.

Optimus had abruptly had enough of everything including her nasty tone; and he transformed angrily.

"Enough human, I am not a rust bucket!" Optimus yelled. "Oh slag it," he mumbled as he suddenly purged once more on his hand and knees.

Mia just stood there and stared at Optimus not understanding; she stood there stunned. Then she screamed and passed out cold as Optimus continued to purge his tanks from being sick.


	6. Chapter 5 - Was it all a dream

A/N – Poll results….

Mia and Optimus an item – 11 votes

Love/hate – 7 votes

Bickering friends – 6 votes

Your story do as you want – 3 votes

Chapter 5 – Was it all a dream?

Mia woke up to find her new semi sitting there and not an Autobot leader named Optimus Prime; as she thought it had been. She rubbed her eyes and walked over toward Optimus. She was both confused and puzzled.

"What is going on I saw you change; and you were Optimus Prime and you were terribly sick." Mia said as she walked over toward a puddle of glowing blue substance. "Energon puke, come on humans don't do this kind of thing." Mia remarked.

The stench of stale energon assaulted Mia's nose; as she turned toward the cab.

"I know what I saw and if you're truly real or am I just going nuts; but either way I can keep your secret." Mia said. "But it's obvious you're sick Optimus please let me help you; before you get worse than you already are." Mia said. "Come on, let's go home." she said getting back into Optimus' vehicle form.

(Optimus' POV)

This human expects me to believe her; I will never believe her or any other human again. I heard her get into my vehicle form; and she started my engine and then spoke to me in a gentle tone of voice.

"I promise you if you are really Optimus Prime; if you just trust me I am here, alright?" she asked as I tried to scan the area for Cemetery Wind and Lockdown; but my scans were not working properly at the moment.

I heard her turn on music as well as sigh. I felt her hand slid over my dash it was done rather gently.

"I wouldn't hurt you please trust Me." she said once more as I suddenly growled deep within my engines.

"You have NO idea what I have been through; and yet you expect me to just trust you when humans took everything from me." I snarled.

"SEE! I knew you were real and whatever happened to you I will help you; I helped you this far, didn't I?" she asked me.

I was silent at first.

"I will never trust humans ever again," I snapped.

"Bet, I can change that, big guy." she said as she paused.

"I doubt that, human." I retorted.

"And my name isn't human, it's Mia." she remarked.

"I do not care what your designation is," I growled.

She was silent then.

"Humph, have some faith, Prime; because not all humans are idiots and jerks. You had human friends NEST, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, Carly Spencer, and some assorted others, right?" she asked me then.

I remained silent then.

"Look, I know Cemetery Wind is after Autobots; but not all the government knows what they are up too." Mia said.

"Is that so," I finally said to her in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, and I'll tell you something else I believe Lockdown is working for someone pretty powerful and it isn't anyone called the Creators. It's someone who wants you enslaved." she told me.

Silence hit me once more as fury took its place.

"I am slave to no one!" I shouted.

"Then let's hit them where it counts; and I will help you and I am sure Sue will help too." she replied.

I grew silent once more. Could I trust this human; can I truly trust her?

"Here, hold up I need to check some things," she said as she reached into her what humans call purses; which is a device for human femmes. "Here is my tablet let me check the web for something to make sure what is exactly going on." she said confusing me.

She was quiet for a bit; as she checked for whatever she needed to find. I waited patiently for her to finish; while I continued to wonder if this human could be trusted or not. If she was lying to me she would pay for it too. I would never allow another human to ever hurt me again.

(Normal POV)

Mia searched for all fan fictions sites, YouTube videos about Transformers movies or cartoons, and found absolutely nothing about them. There were no movies, cartoons, toys, books or anything.

So, either they were brought there or he was brought to their world and everything changed when that happened. But either way she had to protect him from the government or he would be killed or experimented on; and she would never let that happen…EVER!

Xxxxxx

A/N – Okay so Mia and Optimus will eventually become an item; but before that happens he has to trust her and there will be bickering between them and funny verbal battles between them.

Thanks for voting everyone!


	7. Chapter 6 - Bad memories

Chapter 6 – Bad memories

Mia and Optimus were at her home; and in the field where he could transform. She watched with wonder as he sat down onto the ground. Optimus glanced down at her; his optics frowned and narrowed into slits.

"Optimus, where are Bumblebee, Drift, Hound and Crosshairs?" Mia finally asked as he sighed.

"M-My adopted youngling and little scout was offlined like the others as I mentioned I am all of the Autobots which remain." Optimus remarked.

Mia's eyes widened in horror and then confusion; she dropped to her knees tears streamed down her face.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered but she was totally confused Bumblebee didn't die in Age of Extinction all the others had been killed off; except for Prime and Bee. "No wonder you can't stand humans now; I don't honestly blame you." Mia said as he glanced down in her direction.

"I do not understand why; we had protected this world as best we could. I did not wish for all the death and destruction to be plagued here but it was." Optimus remarked.

Mia moved closer and slowly and as gently as she could so she didn't startle him. She touched his massive hand with her tiny hand; which caught his attention.

"I'm so sorry, Optimus." she replied.

Optimus sighed as he looked at her tiny hands.

"I have no home, no family or friends; and I am alone on a planet which wishes for my destruction." he said.

"No, you are most certainly not alone anymore I am here for you; and always will be, Optimus Prime." she said with such conviction in her words that the Autobot commander was a bit taken back because of it.

Optimus groaned from pain once more; and Mia stole a look up at him then.

"Optimus are you alright?" she asked.

Silence….

"I am truly very sick; but also low very low on fuel." he said in a weakened tone of voice as his azure optics shined brightly but then dulled slightly.

Mia fell silent then.

"Can you convert our fuel into energon, Optimus?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered.

"Okay, I will go get you some fuel, alright?" she asked him.

Silence…

"Do not betray me," he growled suddenly snapped as he slid back into his leader position so easily.

Mia turned toward him then.

"Look Optimus, if I was going to betray you I would have done it already." she stated.

"Perhaps, but I am just telling you in advance." he said as she patted his hand then.

"We're in this together now; you have my word, Optimus." she said as Optimus just stared and nodded.

"Very well," he replied in a tired tone of voice as he lay back down and let himself fall into recharge.

(One hour later)

Mia came back with the gas a lot of it; and she found Optimus in the thralls of what she assumed was a bad dream.

"Optimus wake up!" Mia exclaimed as the Autobot commander woke up but not too pleasantly.

He snarled like an animals and held his blaster directly at her with deadly intentions.

"Stay back, I'll kill you!" he roared with fear in his optics.

"Optimus, listen to my voice its Mia you're safe; you're home with me." Mia said gently as the Autobot commander realized she meant no harm to him; and he sat back down after his optics scanned the area.

"Forgive me, I-I had a flux." he replied.

"Flux, what is a flux?" she asked.

"Humans would call it a nightmare; my memories keep replaying the ambush in Mexico; and the pain….." Optimus said his voice shook only a bit as he sighed. "We were never really wanted here; I was foolish to think otherwise. Those humans who hunted me; they made it quite clear to me that we weren't." Optimus said.

"But you are wanted who cares what those jerks said that Harold Attinger and James Savoy are morons." she insisted.

"You seem to be very firm about your opinions, don't you?" Optimus noted.

"Yes, I am; people say I am rather opinionated." she said with a shrug.

Optimus looked at her and blinked as she got his fuel ready.

"Open up," she said as she put the fuel into his port.

Silence…..

"Thank you, I needed that." he said as she smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I said I would take care of you and I meant it." she said with a smile as he fueled hungrily and greedily.

"My systems were so low on fuel; mostly because of the wounds and then purging so much." Optimus said.

Mia nodded; and then glanced up at him.

"You won't throw up anymore, will you?" she questioned in a concerned tone of voice.

Optimus' bright cerulean optics landed on her once more; he regarded her strangely then.

"I should be fine," he answered.

"Good, I was so scared for you," she replied.

"Why?" Optimus asked puzzled as to why she would even care about his life.

"I told you not every human is evil," Mia stated as Optimus looked away.

"Perhaps," he said.

Silence…

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Mia asked him.

"Why should I believe anything you tell me? I was almost torn apart and gutted by humans; and my friends and family taken from me by humans. I lost my home, family and friends and told my second home does not want me. I have no way to leave this planet; and I am being hunted by humans and Lockdown." Optimus retorted in such a sour and bitter tone of voice that it shook Mia to her core.

Optimus watched as Mia put another container of gas into his port; his optics shined brighter as his strength returned to him quickly now.

"Want to know something strange?" she questioned him.

"What?" he asked her.

"You were always my hero," was all she said.

"What did you just say to me, human?" he demanded of her.

"My name is Mia, prime." she simply stated as he blinked at her then.

Silence…

"Call me Optimus not prime; my name is Optimus." he answered. "Prime is merely my title." he added.

"Then call me Mia, okay?" she replied.

"Fine," Optimus answered her.

"Good," she said with a smirk as he frowned at her.

"Do not smirk you did not win anything, Mia." Optimus stated.

"Oh yes I did," she said in a sing song tone as he growled at her; and turned over as she continued to fuel the stubborn mech.

Mia grinned; oh she was going to have a blast now with the Autobot leader.


	8. Chapter 7 – Sue learns the truth

Chapter 7 – Sue learns the truth

Mia had gone for more gas for Optimus; and then planned to pick up some snacks taking her bike that had an area to place things in the back. However Optimus stayed in robot mode while Mia was out; so he could allow his joints to move correctly.

While in the meantime, Sue decided to show up and was pulling into Mia's driveway. She got out of her car; and walked toward Mia's house but found she was not answering the doorbell.

"Mia, where are you for crying out loud?" Sue asked as she started to head for her car but stopped and glanced toward the secret area behind Mia's house. "Hmmm, are you there, I wonder?" Sue asked herself.

She started to stroll toward the secluded area where Optimus was; she walked up and she got an eyeful of Optimus Prime. Sue's mouth dropped open and her eyes bugged out completely; while she stood there completely bewildered and puzzled at what she saw in front of her.

"M-Mia, oh my God," Sue whispered in a stammer as Optimus' helm shot up cobalt optics landed on Sue.

Optimus snarled; as Sue opened her mouth to talk; but her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out cold.

"Oh for the love of Primus; why are human femmes so prone to glitching like this?" Optimus demanded as he poked the human femme with a finger. "Online this instant, right now," Optimus ordered.

Sue groaned, and her eyes met Optimus' angry sapphire optics and she screamed and passed out once more. Optimus snarled and decided to commlink Mia about this crazy human femme who glitched once more like this.

"Hello," Mia answered with her cell phone.

"Mia there is a requirement for your presence back here at once." Optimus ordered.

"What happened are you alright?" she asked suddenly.

Silence…..

"Affirmative, but there is a human femme here who glitched several times; and she saw me and could inform the others to my presence here." Optimus remarked his tone very angry.

Mia sighed.

"Alright, it sounds like it was Sue who got there; I will be right there please do not do anything until I get there, alright?" she asked.

"Very well, but if she tries anything know this I will not just allow her to harm me." Optimus retorted.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Mia said with a heavy sigh.

"Do not take that tone with me," Optimus snapped.

"Excuse me, what tone?" Mia asked.

"That sigh I heard it," Optimus growled.

"Oh that," Mia answered.

"Yes that," Optimus complained.

Silence…

"Do not give me the silent act, human." Optimus snapped.

"Mia, M.I.A…" Mia said in a way like she was speaking to a child which only seemed to anger Optimus more.

"I am not a sparkling, Mia!" he shouted.

"Do not yell at me, jeez." Mia complained.

"Then do not test me," Optimus snapped back.

"Heaven forbid I test you for your lack of whatever it was you were doing." Mia said.

Optimus growled then.

"Just get back here now, Mia." Optimus retorted.

"I am on my way, Optimus," she said as they hung up.

"Dense femme," Optimus mumbled to herself.

(Twenty minutes later)

Mia walked up toward Optimus who had glared at her; she sighed once more.

"Okay now why are you mad at me?" she asked.

"You are late getting here twenty minutes in fact," Optimus explained.

Mia just threw her arms up into the air then.

"I did not have a vehicle I had a bike it's only a bicycle not anything with a motor, Prime." she said as he frowned.

"I told you Prime is a title not my name," he mumbled.

"You called me human, so we're even." she retorted strolling over to Sue who was still passed out.

"Do not do that, Mia that is not pleasant to me." Optimus said.

Mia couldn't help but laugh at their little fight; which Optimus didn't understand why she was laughing then either. She just knelt down by her best friend and smacked her lightly on the face.

"Wake up, Sue," Mia said softly.

"Oh yes, why didn't I think of that just smack her softly." Optimus mocked.

"Because you're dense," Mia said matter of factly.

"Yes because I'm…" Optimus trailed off as he realized what Mia got him to do.

Optimus snarled then.

"Would you stop that!" Mia scolded him.

"I will not," he mumbled.

"Gah, you are so impossible!" Mia exclaimed as Sue woke up.

"O-Optimus Prime, I just saw Optimus Prime." Sue whispered to Mia as her eyes landed on the massive form of Optimus Prime once more. "Oh shit, I wasn't dreaming!" Sue shouted as her eyes went from startled and shocked to swiftly turning to anger. "You kept him a secret from ME I am your best friend; where the hell did he come from?" Sue demanded as Optimus snarled and pointed his blaster at her.

"If you say a word human I swear to Primus I will blast you from here to the slagging pit." Optimus growled his optics shining with fear and anger.

Sue just sat there taken off guard at the raw fear she saw in his optics.

"I am not going to report you jeez, prime." Sue retorted.

"My name is not Prime that is merely my title; my designation is Optimus." he remarked.

"I know what your name is," she simply said.

"Clearly you do not or you wouldn't have called me Prime." Optimus retorted.

Sue glanced at Mia who shrugged.

"He is a bit bi polar just go with it." Mia said with a wave of her hand.

Optimus growled then.

"I have fixed my holoform device that should help," Optimus remarked.

"Good," Mia said.

"Wait hold up, so he is staying here with you?" Sue asked as Mia turned to face her friend.

"Yes, and you have to keep this secret, Sue," Mia said as she quickly added. "His life depends on it." Mia added as Sue nodded.

"So, like are we in Age of Extinction then?" Sue asked.

"All things about Transformers are gone now I checked online; but if he was brought into our world all that would still be here. So, we must have drifted back into his realm somehow; I still am not sure what the hell is going on." Mia stated.

"We better get sure like right away and yes I will keep your secret." Sue said as Mia nodded.

Optimus watched Mia and Sue his spark raced wildly within its chamber. He was scared. He had absolutely no more Autobots now. He was alone on this planet with no more of his kind except for Lockdown and his vehicons and Cybertronian wolves.

He didn't know he was leaking; until Mia walked up to him and questioned him about it.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Mia asked quietly as he glanced down at her.

"I will be alright, thank you for asking." Optimus said.

"Alright," Mia said.

"You know, maybe I should pack up my stuff and move out here, Mia." Sue said.

"That's fine, I have the room." Mia said.

"I got fired today." Sue finally stated.

"What, why..?" Mia asked.

Optimus listened to the girls talk as he just quietly laid down on the ground; his memories swirled within his processors like a gentle breeze.

Xxxxxxx

Lockdown growled inwardly as he finally saw vehicles pulling up; it was those blasted humans. Harold Attinger got out of the black 4x4 and walked over toward the bounty hunter.

"Your men interfered yet again," Lockdown growled.

"Look I have no idea what happened and why you were out of contact with me; but I can assure you my men were doing their job." Attinger said.

"I need him alive not offline!" Lockdown roared.

"You were the one who half blew him to kingdom come not Cemetery Wind." another human said as he walked up.

Lockdown snarled.

"Attinger keep your dog in line." Lockdown said dangerously to the human who walked up and joined the conversation.

"Savoy, knock it off," Attinger retorted.

"So, where is he?" Savoy demanded.

"I don't know, I lost him; but he can't stay hidden for long." Lockdown remarked.

Silence…..

"What if he's got help?" Savoy asked finally.

"Your men can handle any human help; I doubt there are anymore surviving Autobots unless new ones showed up." Attinger remarked.

"I will handle Optimus Prime you just handle any outside interferences, understood!" Lockdown roared.

(At KSI headquarters)

Galvatron onlines his optics; while a dark smile crosses his lip plates.

"I live," he declares.

Xxxxxx


	9. Chapter 8 - Holoform fun

A/N – A lot of fun in this filler chapter; there may be some off humor so be aware as Optimus gets back at Mia.

Chapter 8 – Holoform fun

Sue had settled into Mia's house now; she had moved all her stuff into the house. Optimus had completely fixed his holoform and decided to try it out. Sue was on her computer; but it wasn't her he truly wanted to show his holoform off too. It was Mia. He had this strange unnerving desire to please her for some reason; it confused him too.

Optimus' holoform was interesting enough. It was a tall and muscular male; who had glowing penetrating blue eyes. He had black hair with blue highlights. He wore a flamed denim jacket with fringe. He had black biker boots on; and tight fitting blue jeans. The jeans hugged certain areas like his buttocks and groin area rather tightly. Optimus had nick named his holoform Oscar Pringle after seeing the container of Pringle potato chips and thinking the name was rather interesting.

However neither Mia nor Sue had seen the fixed version of his holoform; so he wanted to show Mia. Since Optimus was not around human femmes on the NEST base and only had seen Mikaela Banes and Carly Spencer who did not reside at the base. He had no idea you do not barge in or sneak into bathroom when ladies are getting cleaned.

Optimus heard the water running in the bathroom; he did knock on the door and heard Mia singing in the shower. He smirked to himself. She had a pleasant voice. He tried the door and it opened. Optimus did not hesitate at all. He walked into the bathroom and could see Mia inside the shower.

Optimus was not aware of what the holoform would do though; as the holoform device had been programmed by Ratchet when he was living to impersonate human behavior. Optimus smiled; and then reached his hand out and opened the shower door. Then realized Mia was not clothed and figured this was a human custom so he immediately made the holoform's clothes vanish for now too.

"Mia, I wanted you to see my holoform." Optimus said innocently as Mia turned around startled.

"Huh….?" she said as soap was dripping down from her wet hair into her eyes. "Oh damn," she mumbled as she reached for a washcloth and wiped her eyes only to find a buck naked gorgeous guy in her shower.

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at Optimus Prime; and Optimus' eyes landed all over her body as well.

"I must say I like your framework," Optimus suddenly said his eyes glowing brightly as they traveled down her body.

"Hey, stop that!" Mia shouted and hit him with her wet washcloth.

Optimus returned the gesture and hit her with her own washcloth.

"Do not hit me, Mia; as I shall hit you right back." Optimus said with a loopy smirk.

"What are you doing in here, I am naked and so are you!" Mia retorted.

Optimus glanced down at himself.

"Does this not please you?" Optimus asked.

Silence…..

"Again with this unruly silence I believe I asked a question which wasn't hard to give me an answer too, Mia." Optimus said in a snarky tone.

"I-I mean yes…. I mean no, what the hell were we talking about?" she demanded as Optimus grinned and opened the shower door and reach out to grab a towel and he boldly twirled it and struck Mia's butt with it.

"I do believe that is Optimus 1 and Mia 0," Optimus said leaving the shower and then the bathroom with laughter.

"Oh this is so war, Optimus Prime." Mia growled as she wiped the towel about her dripping body and hair.

And so it begins…


	10. Chapter 9 – Mia's revenge backfires

A/N – Another filler chapter but this one shows Optimus is struggling to understand what is happening to him concerning Mia.

Chapter 9 – Mia's revenge backfires

Mia glanced at Sue who had burst out into a frenzy of laughter after she told her what had happened in the shower.

"You find this whole thing very amazing, don't you?" Mia asked sarcastically as Sue snorted back a wild laugh.

"He didn't know, Mia; come on you of all people should know that." Sue said trying to compose herself and failing very noticeably.

Mia suddenly smirked; and Sue rolled her eyes at that.

"Come on, we're going to play a game with Optimus." Mia said.

"Oh really, what game?" she asked.

"You'll see," Mia answered.

"No seriously," Sue replied.

"Twister," Mia stated.

"Oh damn, Optimus is in so much trouble; I mean he should just give it up now." Sue laughed as she watched Mia take out the game.

"What?" Mia asked in an innocent tone of voice.

"I'm not saying a word, Mia." Sue said with laughter.

"Get prime would you?" Mia asked as Sue frowned. "What, why are you frowning for…?" Mia asked.

"His name is Optimus," Sue replied in a snarky tone of voice.

"Oh would you just get him already," she giggled.

"Okay," Sue said returning the giggles which Mia had.

Sue headed outside and headed for Optimus; who was in his vehicle mode.

"Hey Optimus, wake up we are going to play a game and Mia wants you to play too." Sue said.

Silence…

"A game," Optimus said.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Must I participate in this endeavor?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, you must Mia said so." Sue said as Optimus sighed.

"Very well, I shall participate in this game of yours." he said as his holoform crackled to life.

He followed Sue back into the house; and waited for Mia to explain the game to him. She did and he decided to play the game. Sue spun and called out the color and whether it would be for arms or legs.

However during the duration of the game both Mia and Optimus got tangled up in each other's limbs completely. Mia's plan sort of backfired on her; especially when Mia tried to get up and collapsed onto Optimus' holoform body. They looked at each other with wide eyes; as their eyes searched their faces.

(Optimus' POV)

What was happening to me? Every time I looked at her now my spark raced so fast; and I wanted to please her in every way. I was not sure what was wrong with me, was I glitching or had I been injured so badly that my processors were just wholly malfunctioning now?

She stared at me strangely.

"Optimus, can you change your holoform into your robot mode?" Mia asked me.

Silence…

"Yes," was all I could say.

I allowed the holoform to change and her eyes widened; as her one hand moved slowly to my face. I could feel her hand cascade down my face; and my optics offlined for a moment.

What was wrong with me? Why was I so mesmerized by this human femme?

"I-I can't believe you're real," she whispered as neither of us seemed to notice Sue had stepped out of the room.

She leaned in and placed her forehead against my helm.

"I won't let them hurt you, I promise." she vowed.

How could she promise such a thing… How?

(Normal POV)

James Savoy was leading his men on a mission; where they planned ongoing house to house to find Optimus Prime. Savoy planned on not allowing the Autobot commander escape this time; they would capture him alive not necessarily unharmed but alive anyway.

Savoy figured one way or another he would get Optimus and not allow him to escape and no one would get in their way… NO ONE!


	11. Chapter 10 – Curiosity and tragedy

Chapter 10 – Curiosity and tragedy

Sue had come back inside; while Optimus and Mia constantly stared with such intensity at each other. Optimus seemed to be completely mesmerized by Mia; while Mia seemed to be enchanted with his holoform.

"Hey you two didn't anyone ever tell you that it's impolite to stare at people?" Sue asked with a snort of wild laughter.

"Oh, and that was like so unlady like, Sue." Mia retorted.

Sue put her hands onto her hips then.

"So, whoever said I was a lady?" Sue shot back with an evil cackle.

Silence came from Optimus then.

"My scans assure me you are most definitely of the female species here on this planet. You have the required bumps in the front of your top area; which are referred to as breasts. You also have what is commonly known as a vagina, should I proceed with more indicators, Sue?" Optimus asked.

Mia smirked, and then burst out into a fit of giggles; while Sue glared at her and then Optimus.

"Oh you two are impossible, honestly." Sue mumbled as she headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Mia asked.

"I have no idea to the store I guess and yes I am taking my bumps and vagina with me." she said with a snicker as she scooped up the keys and left.

Mia slowly glanced up at the Autobot commander; and was alarmed to see his optics had turned neon purple underlined with pink.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Optimus never took his optics off of her then.

"Yes," he said as his hand slowly started to travel toward her face and moved toward her lips.

He seemed so enthralled by Mia's face; he was scared of humans that was true. There was a part of Optimus that wanted to trust once more; and Mia had proven to be at least partly trust worthy to him.

"Mia, you promise to stay loyal to me, correct?" Optimus asked her.

"I told you I did and would stay loyal to you always," Mia said softly as they suddenly both jumped at the sound of gunfire.

Optimus' optics widened in complete and utter fear; he hadn't been paying attention to anything and now someone was here for him.

"Cemetery Wind and Lockdown they have found me," Optimus replied in fear.

"No, I will not let them win; go start your engine I will slip out the back of the house." Mia instructed until they both heard a scream. "That sounded like Sue." Mia replied after Optimus' holoform had suddenly vanished.

"Come out, little girl; I've got your friend." Savoy ordered.

"I already told you she isn't home; are you deaf as well as ugly and stupid?" Sue demanded with a bitter tone.

"Your little friend lives all the way out in the boonies; and witnesses say she has a mysterious new truck. Well turns out that new truck of hers fits our target truck; and it belongs to us now hand it over!" Savoy demanded as Sue had screeched and kicked him in the privates.

"Mia run!" Sue yelled as Savoy back handed her in the face.

Savoy growled.

"You little tramp!" Savoy shouted.

Savoy hit Sue once more a little harder; but Sue fought back and kicked him right in his chest and groin area once more.

"Hope you weren't planning on reproducing anytime soon; although you bringing a child into the world with your attitude would be a crime." Sue snarled as she tried to run.

"Shoot her, take out your guns and shoot her!" Savoy yelled to his men.

Mia was safely inside of Optimus when she saw her best friend who was like a sister to her being gunned down by Cemetery Wind.

"Noooooooooooo Sue!" Mia screamed as she tried to open the door but Optimus refused to allow her to get out.

"No, I cannot allow you to leave," Optimus instructed.

"Please go back, please." Mia cried.

"I cannot go back, Mia; she is already offline." Optimus said as he took off like the devil was after him. "We have to save ourselves." Optimus said.

Mia just slid down into his seat in sobs; as all she could think of was what the hell was she thinking her best friend was dead now all because of Optimus Prime!


	12. Chapter 11 – Loss

Chapter 11 – Loss

Optimus had pushed himself harder than he'd ever done; he not just had to protect himself but Mia now too. She was so quiet now. It bothered him how she wouldn't speak to him now. He knew she blamed him for her friend's death. He just didn't realize how much her silence, or that fact would bother him the way it did.

"My deepest sympathies for the loss of your friend; we will both be targets now, Mia." Optimus said softly his baritone voice wrapped around her; but she still ignored him.

Optimus sighed as his holoform appeared in the driver seat; he glanced over at her his spark raced within his body now.

"I am sorry," he said.

Silence….

"She's gone, she was my best friend and it's your entire fault." she replied in a bitter tone. "I wish I never knew you." she added as Optimus felt the sting of her words and looked away.

He was not sure what he was expecting from her; after all she was human and humans were the ones who had been hunting him and his Autobots.

"I understand, but I cannot leave you because they will be hunting you as well." Optimus said as his holoform slowly moved its servo to her arm.

"Don't touch me," she snapped as Optimus' optics widened; but he quickly dropped his servo from her.

"As you wish," Optimus said as he glanced at her. "Do you wish I was offline now?" he couldn't help but ask her; but when she refused to answer him this courageous hero too many shattered inside.

The holoform's optics had a small trail of energon falling from them; he realized it was his fault. He just didn't want this human mad at him; and he wasn't sure why. He could feel her anger and how it just seethed out of her.

"I am sorry I survived at all my Autobots are all gone; I should be gone too." Optimus said as his holoform stared out the window.

He had no one now his one friend he did have would never stay friends he knew that now. However funny thing about fate it has a habit of changing in the craziest ways; in ways which will come back and kick a certain human girl in the butt.

Xxxxxxx

A light appeared as a young woman stood in it; who just happened to be Sue.

"Okay, where am I?" Sue asked.

"You are here with me for the time being," replied a powerful voice.

"And who are you?" Sue asked.

"I am God," he answered.

"I was killed, wasn't I?" she asked.

"Yes, you were killed and even though you cannot go back as a living being; but you can go back as a spirit. You must get Mia to stop holding such anger in her heart for Optimus before it is too late. They have something blossoming together; but it cannot grow if she does not forgive him and let go of the anger she has for him because of your death." God said.

"It's not his fault," Sue said.

"Make her see that then," he said.

"Alright, can I help with some pay back for Cemetery Wind?" Sue asked.

Silence…

"Oh come on, you know it'll be fun." Sue said as she could almost sense him sighing; and her thoughts went to something her mother always said.

When she was born the Lord broke that mold so no more of her could be created; and Sue always laughed at that because it was so true!

Xxxxxxxxx

Optimus had parked finally in an isolated area to rest his spark had hurt with sadness; as Mia had gotten out of his new cab form and sat by a brook with a sigh.

"I miss you Sue, I am so sorry." whispered Mia.

"Really, you do? Well stop blaming Optimus for my death, because it isn't his fault." Sue suddenly said as Mia screamed and got up spinning around to face her ghostly friend and then promptly fainting and falling onto the ground. "Oh jeez, come on!" Sue muttered as she heard Optimus walk up with concern in his optics but he obviously didn't see her.

Oh great…..


	13. Chapter 12 – Optimus makes a sad choice

A/N/ - Please go to my profile and find the link for Smashwords; my new e-book fantasy series is out. Thanks guys, and please spread the word and link the site on your Facebooks and Twitters thanks guys!

Chapter 12 – Optimus makes a sad choice

Optimus went to Mia immediately regardless of how she recently felt about him now.

"Mia, are you functional; please answer me?" he asked as Mia glared at him; which caused him to shrink back away from her.

"Forgive me; I was concerned about your well being." Optimus answered.

"Sue is here," Mia said softly.

"What, I do not understand." he asked.

"Sue is here I see her; and she spoke to me." Mia replied clearly annoyed with him.

Silence…

"But… Sue is offline….." he started to say until Mia cut him off.

"No, she is right here with me," Mia insisted.

"Mia….." Optimus started to say.

"No, what would you know about anything, Optimus; you're a machine made for war you're not capable of anything else." Mia snapped as her words sent Optimus swirling into a frenzy of emotions he couldn't help.

He unexpectedly appeared pained by her words of all the humans he thought she'd never say such a thing to him.

"Very well," he said as he rose to his full height and walked away energon rolling down his face as he transformed into vehicle mode and parked away from her.

Sue glanced over at Optimus; and her heart went out to him. He never deserved Mia's vicious words spoken to him.

"That was really harsh, Mia." Sue snapped.

Mia glanced at Sue's ghost; and then walked into the woods while Sue followed close behind her.

"What's wrong with you, Mia?" Sue asked as she followed her. "You always loved Optimus Prime." Sue added as Mia sighed then.

"Yeah, and then because of him you were killed; I just wish none of this ever happened and he never came into our lives." Mia replied.

"Are you serious?" Sue asked shocked at her best friend's words.

Mia glanced up at her then.

"Yes," Mia said as Optimus was listening in and suddenly started his engine after he had his holoform write a letter to Mia.

He had planned on saying goodbye to the human femme he had started to trust; and started to like. He had lost another friend. He was so tired of losing friends and family. He just wanted it to end now; he wanted peace just peace now and contentment. Optimus' holoform left the letter by Mia's purse; and he revved his engine and sadly pulled away from what could have been a special friendship he had hoped at one time.

He planned on luring Cemetery Wind and Lockdown away from Mia; if he lost his spark it wouldn't matter anyway no one would miss him certainly not Mia.

No one cared about him anymore; he had lost everything now. "Goodbye Mia," Optimus whispered as he pulled away.

Xxxxxx

Mia looked at Sue's spirit in shock; it was what Sue had said to her that shocked Mia.

"What did you say to me, Sue?" Mia asked.

"I said he needs you and cares about you; why do you think he looked so upset when you said those things to him. Mia you lost me alright I understand that pain; but he lost everything his home, family, friends, a second home and now you!" Sue remarked a bit loudly as Sue looked toward where Optimus had been and saw he was gone.

Silence…

"Oh no, Mia; he is gone!" Sue exclaimed as she and Mia came running from the woods.

Silence…..

"Well maybe it was for the best; he is gone now." Mia mumbled as Sue found his note.

"Really, then read this and look me in the eyes and then say that." Sue snapped as Mia reached for the letter which was in Sue's hand.

Mia,

I am deeply sorry for coming into your life; and causing you such stress and grief. I started to trust you; and something else started to happen I would've liked to investigate what that was. I know now that will never be as you said I am a machine incapable of understanding such things. I will lead Lockdown and Cemetery Wind away from you. Please take care because I probably will not see you again; I do not expect to survive this encounter after. So, as I mentioned earlier in the letter, please take care and lead a wonderful life in whatever you choose without my presence hindering you in any way.

Optimus

Mia stared at the letter and found herself starting to sob; she tried to angrily brush the tears away.

"What have I done?" she whispered. "I-I wasn't thinking, Susan alright; but you were right he lost everything." Mia said as she sobbed.

"We need to find him." Sue said urgently.

"How this version of Age of Extinction is all wrong; he said all the Autobots are gone. He was the last of the Autobots?" Mia asked as both she and the ghost of her friend jumped when they heard cannon fire and gunfire.

"No!" Mia exclaimed as she took off to try and help him.

She had to make it right with him; she just had too. He never deserved what she said to him and did to him. He had been her hero all her childhood life; and now she had a chance to have a wonderful friendship with him. However Mia suddenly thought for a second was that it; was that all she wanted from Optimus Prime his friendship? She was terrified she'd never have the chance to know that for sure. She didn't want him to be captured or worse killed; she had to protect him she had promised him.

She made a promise and never went back on a promise….. NEVER!


	14. Chapter 13 - Captured

Chapter 13 - Captured

Optimus was fighting Lockdown; and the Autobot commander was doing rather well against the evil bounty hunter. Lockdown smirked though; which was a dead giveaway he intended to do something underhanded now.

Lockdown suddenly used a nasty weapon which sent electrical shocks through Optimus' body making him yell out in pain; as he landed on his back struts. The shocking electricity ravaging the Autobot commander's systems completely; as his memory banks abruptly turned and tried to focus on one human he had started to care for….. Mia.

"I feel sorry for you, prime; because you were never wanted on this planet, ever!" he yelled.

Silence…

"W-Who sent you here…?" Optimus demanded as Lockdown just smirked at first.

"Think about it," Lockdown snarled.

Optimus looked away.

"Still don't know, prime; alright I'll tell you." Lockdown replied and then added. "Unicron," Lockdown answered as Optimus' body started to shake as his body's systems started to malfunction from the weapon Lockdown used on him.

"M-Mia… Please forgive me….someday, p-please." Optimus whispered as he fell into stasis as energon rolled once more down his face.

Xxxxxxx

Optimus awoke and he was slightly disoriented as to where he was now.

"Welcome back to the Knight's ship, Prime." Lockdown said with a sneer.

"You've disgraced it," was all Optimus said as Lockdown noted Optimus' pained tone of voice and how his movements were slowed.

"Join your fellow rebels and fugitive scum, Prime; it took me vorns but I captured all the Knights. However you are different Unicron wants you enslaved; so you've got to be cleaned up for when you are brought before him." Lockdown said.

"I am slave to no one," Optimus snapped back at Lockdown.

Lockdown snarled, and approached Optimus Quickly as Optimus was helplessly trapped in a contraption which held him by one leg upside-down. Lockdown grabbed Optimus' face forcing him to look at him.

"All this species mixing with species; it upsets the cosmic balance and Unicron doesn't like it. The great Optimus Prime finally enslaved to Unicron that is a perfect picture; I suppose Megatron would have been a nice addition too but you offlined him. Tell me, what were you thinking when you started to feel for that human girl?" Lockdown snapped as Optimus' azure optics widened in fear then.

"Oh yes, I know all about her and the one Cemetery Wind offlined; she will be a nice added addition too to keep you inline." Lockdown said as Optimus snarled and suddenly fought.

"GET OFF ME, LOCKDOWN...!" Optimus shouted. "If you were an honorable mech you would fight me; but instead you use these blasted weapons and mock Mia." Optimus said in a furious tone.

"I never said I was honorable; now did I?" Lockdown asked as he locked Optimus inside the cell and walked away.

Optimus had to think Lockdown would be going after Mia; he had to think of something and quickly.

"I need to save her I don't care about myself but I need to protect her." Optimus said as he thought about Lockdown's words.

Lockdown said that he knew that he was starting to feel for the human girl; was it true did he care more than a friend for her?

Was it truly possible?


	15. Chapter 14 – Unexpected ally

Chapter 14 – Unexpected ally

Galvatron had broken free from KSI; and Galvatron was actually Megatron with a brand new body and on a mission. He didn't seem interested in anything else except getting out of the KSI building. He drove in the direction where Optimus had been captured; and where Mia was in tears over losing Optimus.

"It's my fault Lockdown got him; if I hadn't hurt him with my words he would still be with us." Mia cried as Sue saw Galvatron heading toward them and got a wild idea.

"It's Galvatron," Sue said.

"Oh great, like our day couldn't get any worse," Mia mumbled.

"You need his help to free Optimus," Sue said as Mia looked shocked.

"What, but he tried to kill Optimus in the movie!" Mia exclaimed.

"You said it yourself that everything is different in this world; you have to try it you can't do it yourself." Susan stressed to her friend.

"Alright, I will try it." she said as she ran straight toward Galvatron. "Stop Galvatron please, I need your help." Mia said as Galvatron stopped and just stayed there while he listened to her.

Silence…

"Speak human," he said.

"Okay look, I know it's you Megatron with just a new body; but please I need your help." she said.

"Why should I help you?" he asked.

Silence…

"Optimus is in danger humans killed his Autobots; and they did this too with you. They made you into this body that doesn't have a true soul or so they think anyway." Mia said as Galvatron remained silent. "I screwed up so badly with Optimus I started to care for him; and then I blamed him for my best friend's death. I was scared I'm not sure of what or why but that doesn't matter now. I believe I know who Lockdown is working for; which means Optimus is in terrible danger if I am right." Mia said.

"Lockdown is here on Earth now?" Galvatron asked.

"Yes," Mia answered.

"Alright, I shall help you get Optimus back if only because I hate Lockdown more than I ever could hate my brother." he said.

Silence…..

"You said you know who Lockdown is working for; who is he working for?" Galvatron asked.

"I believe its Unicron," she stated as Galvatron fell silent.

"Get in," he ordered as he opened his door and she hopped up into his vehicle mode.

"Where are we going?" Mia asked him.

"We will need back up to free Optimus," Galvatron said.

"Okay, but who?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said as he turned around and headed for KSI once more.

Mia saw Sue appear then; she watched Sue watching the scenery going by. It was then Mia glanced at Sue and questioned her.

"Where do you think we are going?" Mia asked.

"I'm not sure," Sue answered.

"I already told you that you will see shortly," Galvatron said.

"I wasn't talking to you," Mia simply said.

Silence…..

"Then who were you talking too?" he demanded as Sue suddenly disappeared without any words or trace.

Mia had seen Sue disappear and wondered where she had gone.

"My friend who is a ghost," Mia said honestly.

Silence….

"Humans are such strange creatures," Galvatron mused.

"I guess we are," she said as Mia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes then.

"Whatever," she added with a smirk as she got a good look at where they were. "This is KSI, why are we here?" she asked.

"We need help," Galvatron said as he stormed KSI. "I am going to transform you need to stay on my shoulder armor, alright?" he ordered as she nodded.

"Okay," Mia said as he transformed.

"My brothers transform and follow me!" Galvatron ordered as Stinger and the others transformed and followed Galvatron's lead.

"Let us go now we have an army to fight Lockdown's army of Vehicons and wolves." Galvatron said as he transformed and Mia was safely inside; and then he took off with his new army.

"Prime better be grateful for this; especially after he beheaded me last time we were together." Galvatron remarked.

"I'm sure he will," Mia said.

Silence…..

"Can I ask you something?" Mia asked.

"If you must," he retorted with a sigh.

""You seem different; how come you seem so different?" she asked.

Galvatron sighed.

"Let's just say Primus spoke to me and gave me a second chance." he said.

"You mean as Galvatron?" she questioned.

"I am guessing so correct and I need to make things right with Optimus; he was right not to trust me back then." Galvatron replied as Mia smiled sadly then thinking about her own mistakes she had to fix with Optimus.

"You're not the only one who needs to atone for mistakes; I wasn't very nice to him. He wanted a friend, and I pushed him away; he had lost so much and I acted like such a jerk to him." Mia remarked bitterly while playing with her hair.

"That's what second chances are for; what is your designation?" he asked.

"It's Mia," she answered.

"Mia, I see it is nice to meet you." Galvatron said as she smiled.

"Same here," she said as she caught sight of Lockdown's ship. "That's his ship, Galvatron." she said as she pointed to it.

"Yes, I know," he answered.

::::::…. Stinger, you and several of your brothers come with me and fight the Vehicons and wolves; while the others take care of Cemetery Wind if they show up…..::::::::

::::::::…. Understood…:::::::::

"Hold tight," Galvatron ordered as he made a leap for the ship and made it along with Stinger and the others. "Stinger, you and the others crush any of Lockdown's Vehicons or wolves; I will get Prime." Galvatron said as he transformed with Mia on his shoulder armor.

"There Galvatron head over there," she said pointing to the left.

Mia spotted Optimus hanging upside down and her heart raced with guilt; it was her fault he had been captured like this. Galvatron placed her onto the floor and she felt tears roll down her face. "Optimus," she whispered as Optimus heard her and slowly lifted his helm.

"M-Mia," Optimus whispered in shock as Mia ran up her small hands ran all over what she could reach on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Optimus." she cried.

"Stand back, Mia." Galvatron ordered as he got Optimus down from the machine that held him captive.

"Thank you," Optimus said to Galvatron who nodded as lights and an alarm suddenly went off.

"Lockdown knows we're here; we need to take possession of this ship, prime; I brought a rather nice army. So, let's get the Knight swords, and show them who is boss, shall we?" Galvatron said as Optimus stood there slightly shocked as to who this mech was.

Optimus picked up Mia and held her close as he followed Galvatron.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you," Mia said as Optimus smiled sadly and just brought her closer to his face.

"I forgive you," Optimus softly said to her.

Galvatron stopped at the swords that were designed for the Knights of Cybertron.

"You're a Knight of Cybertron, prime; go ahead take one." Galvatron said as Optimus gently put Mia on the ground as he pulled a sword out his armor completely changed as it had in the movie.

"Tell Galvatron to do it too, Mia." Sue ordered as she reappeared once more.

"Galvatron, pick up one of the Knight swords too." Mia instructed.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, but just do It." she replied.

The second Galvatron held the sword; Galvatron's body changed completely. It morphed into Megatron with his own version of Knight Armor.

"Megatron…?" Optimus questioned as Lockdown ran into the cell area.

"What is going on here…?" Lockdown demanded.


	16. Chapter 15 – Collision course with dange

A/N – This part is almost completed; and when this one is done. I will only be updating on the weekend; as I have my professional writing to work on. Please check out my professional writing which is fantasy, Science Fiction and Christian supernatural thrillers. The links are provided on my profile links guys so have a look; I also offer a free book on my Smashwords account.

Chapter 15 – Collision course with danger

Optimus and Megatron fought with Lockdown together taking down the evil bounty hunter together just like old times. However as Optimus and Megatron were fighting with Lockdown Sue gave Mia sad news.

"I have to leave now I did my part to help," Sue said.

"What no you can't leave not now, Susan," Mia replied.

"I have to Mia," Sue started to say until Megatron interrupted her.

"Who the slag is that femme…?" Megatron asked Optimus after they had killed Lockdown.

"That is Mia's offlined friend Susan," Optimus said.

Sue's head spun; she wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone else.

"Wait, you and Optimus can see her now?" Mia asked.

"Yes, of course we can." Megatron answered as he continued to stare at Sue. "She is so slagging I don't even know what the word is I want; you femme come here to me." Megatron said to Sue who slowly walked up toward Megatron as she suddenly started to become solid as Mia's mouth dropped open.

"You're back, I mean really back because you're solid again." Mia said.

Sue smirked then.

"And that means you're mine, femme." Megatron said with a snarl as Optimus looked over at him. "What only you can have a human?" Megatron demanded as they suddenly heard gunfire and cannon fire outside.

"Oh my God, Optimus; someone is firing at us!" Mia screamed as Optimus grabbed Mia and Megatron grabbed Sue as they headed for the Control Room.

"We've got to land this ship somewhere safe, Megatron." Optimus replied urgently.

"Okay, but where Optimus…?" Megatron asked.

"There let's aim for that area," Optimus said as Mia looked at Sue who looked scared.

"I was just brought back; I don't want to die again." Sue remarked in tears.

"No one is going to die," Megatron retorted.

"Hold on, this is going to be tricky," Optimus said as he took control of the ship.

Sue and Mia started to pray; because they were going to need it as the ship headed for a dangerous crash landing one that could be deadly to all or some of them!


	17. Chapter 16 – Enter Sarah and Beth Connor

A/N – I am combining Flowers in the wind with this story; as this story is going to be very long and complicated. It will have a lot of twists within it. So, enjoy it my awesome readers. Please also remember starting next week I will only be updating my story on the weekend; because my professional writing will be placed first now.

Chapter 16 – Enter Sarah and Beth Connors

Rain fell which made the ground rather slipperier to fight on; as two girls who were sisters fought several deadly creatures. The one sister known as Sarah Connors battled a huge what is known as a vampire. Sarah with a battle cry hit the vampire with karate kick to the chest; and then staked it with a wooden stake. Beth Connors her younger sister, was having no problem dispatching the vampire she was battling. Sarah watched her younger sister with a growing sense of pride.

Sarah and Beth's family were from a long known family who handled anything from the pits of Hell who threatened the innocent. It was their family's duty to save the world from all evil; and evil was losing because of them.

However another evil presence had taken notice of the fact this family could be a problem to a certain evil presence that was trying to exterminate another good force trying to save our planet. The evil presence known as Unicron used his own abilities hacked into the cell lines and contacted Harold Attinger about the sisters.

"Hello, this is Harold Attinger; who is this?" he asked as he sat in his car watching Lockdown's ship being fired on.

"Who I am is not important but I strongly suggest if you want to secure Optimus Prime that you rid yourself of two sisters and their family." Unicron said and then added. "There is a human family which could be a hindrance to you and your mission to bring down Optimus Prime and bringing Optimus Prime to me to enslave." Unicron said. "Their names are Sarah and Beth Connors." he added.

"Wait to you and just who are you?" Attinger demanded. "Besides, we have gotten rid of most of their human allies not the big wheels of course, but the easy ones we did." Attinger said.

"Do not understatement these humans; Primus will be contacting them. You must use James Savoy's help and let his team help, is that clear?" Unicron snarled.

"Now just wait a minute; you just can't order me around just who are you anyway?" Attinger demanded.

"Unicron the chaos bringing," was all he said.

Unicron broke the connection, and Attinger growled but decided he had better do as this stranger said. There was something about this Unicron that bothered Attinger; he just wasn't sure what it was yet. He had a strange feeling this Unicron was hiding something from him about these girls and their family; so he would be doing some investigating on his own.

Attinger watched the battle and mused if all went well he wouldn't have to worry about these sisters whoever they were.

XxXxXxXxXxX

At the Connor home,

The two sisters opened the door and found their mother speaking with a man. He looked regal in appearance as the girls approached them.

"Girls, this is someone very special who needs your help; especially from you Sarah." their mother said.

"A problem with vamps or some other hellish thing, because we are so pumped to kick evil's butt right now." Beth asked as the man smiled.

"This task will be far from easy, and there will be sacrifices made many I am afraid." he said.

Sarah shrugged.

"It's not like we haven't sacrificed before," Sarah said.

"Perhaps small things never big things," was the man's reply to Sarah.

"Like what kind of big things?" Beth asked.

"I am afraid that I cannot tell you." he explained.

Silence…..

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"My designation is Primus; and this is not my true form. I needed to appear to you in a normal form you could understand." he said as he glanced at the symbol on Sarah's forehead and smiled. "The mark of the guardian," he said.

"Huh….?" Sarah asked.

"You are the guardian to my children." Primus said.

"Okay, I am not sure I follow you now, Primus; what are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"My children are in danger especially my one special child perhaps it would be easier if I showed you." Primus said. "Close your eyes." he instructed as Sarah did so and the second she did images came crashing within her mind everything from the beginning of the Cybertron civil war to what happened in Chicago.

Sarah saw who and what Primus Cybertronians version of God; while another being was known only as Unicron was their version of Satan. Sarah glanced up at Primus with a deeper understanding of who he was and what needed to be done.

"I never knew what this symbol on my forehead meant no one knew; I mean I just figured it had to do with our families history of being slayers. Beth doesn't have one though, so I just wasn't sure then." Sarah said.

"This is not Beth's undertaking or destiny but it is yours as you will be playing a huge part in helping all Cybertronians." Primus explained.

"The flamed robot I saw in the vision, who is he?" she asked.

"Optimus Prime, he is connected to a human girl now by the name of Mia; and her friend Sue to Megatron. However, I see a dangerous future for them right now filled with sorrow and grief in next coming hours." Primus said.

"A great sorrow and grief," Sarah said.

"Yes, that is correct." Primus answered.

"Okay, I accept." Sarah said.

"Can I help too?" Beth asked.

"To a certain extent yes," Primus said as Sarah smiled and hugged Beth as Primus suddenly looked saddened but no one knew why?

Primus walked toward Sarah and placed a bracelet around her wrist.

"This device is important you will need to use it to revive offlined Autobots and Decepticons. It is called the Allspark. It is cloaked right now. However when needed just say Uncloak and place your hand on the offlined Autobot or Decepticon's body and it will revive them." Primus explained.

"Alright," Sarah said.

Silence….

"Heed this warning, Unicron knows about your family so be very careful on your journey." Primus said.

"Alright, and thank you we won't fail you, Primus." Sarah said.

"I know you won't, Sarah." Primus said.

Sarah merely nodded as a chill hit her down her spine and suddenly this didn't feel like any other mission; and for some reason that scared her.


	18. Chapter 17 - Sacrifices

Chapter 17 – Sacrifices

Lockdown's ship started to descend rather fast; as Optimus tried to keep the ship from crash landing too fast. It would have worked had it not been for an unforeseen problem.

"We're almost there!" Mia and Sue exclaimed as both Optimus and Megatron glanced at the two human females.

"It's good to have you back, brother." Optimus said as Megatron watched his younger brother.

"It's good to be back just for the record do not behead me anymore; I do not like losing my head." Megatron said with a cackle in his voice as Optimus looked taken back then by his older brother's words.

"I wish to apologize about that, brother." Optimus replied as Megatron smirked.

"Oh just for the record, I forgave you I just wanted to give you a hard time Optimus." Megatron said with a laugh. "I am your big brother I can," Megatron stated in a haughty tone which made Optimus smile.

The old Megatron shined through so brightly now any hints of the tyrant from before were gone. Optimus smiled as his optics landed on Mia; and Megatron eyed him thoughtfully.

"You care for her, don't you?" Megatron asked him.

"Yes, I did not understand my feelings before; but I do now and my spark wishes to have her." Optimus answered.

"Then go for it, Oppy." Megatron said as Optimus suddenly looked startled for a moment.

"You haven't called me that since we were younglings," Optimus said.

"Then it's long overdue, don't you think, brother?" Megatron asked with a smirk that was contagious to Optimus as well.

Optimus nodded.

"It's time we both started being brothers once more; and having a family together." Optimus said as he motioned toward the two human females.

"Indeed," Optimus said as they embraced for the first time in a long time.

They were shaken out of their embrace by a screech from a part of the ship. They could see beams and sharp metal shrapnel broken apart and were headed for the two girls.

Optimus and Megatron reacted without hesitation all they could think about was their safety and well being. They dove for their respective humans as each mech took the impalements meant for the two human girls.

However when the smoke cleared and the ship crash landed all was not well because impaled to the floor were Optimus and Megatron with mortal wounds. There were several sharp beams that had been protruding through both Optimus and Megatron as energon pooled from underneath their bodies.

"Optimus no….!" Mia screamed.

Optimus turned his helm toward the sound of Mia's voice his optics clearing unseeing anything now.

"I-I wished I-I could have been with you more….." Optimus whispered. "K-Keep my m-memory alive … here…." Optimus forced the words out as he touched her chest his massive finger touched where her heart would be; as his optics suddenly faded to black and Optimus Prime slowly offlined.

"No, this isn't fair!" Mia cried. "Give him back to me, bring him back!" she yelled so loud she lost her voice.

Sue turned toward Megatron and he was fading all too quickly.

"I know, I do not deserve a femme to love but you were so different," Megatron said as his engines sputtered as he slowly offlined as Optimus had done.

"Megatron, please no….!" Sue cried right along with Mia as both Optimus and Megatron laid there offline.

"This is not fair why was I brought back for Megatron to be taken from; and then for Mia to lose Optimus!" Sue cried as Mia curled in on herself against Optimus' hand.

"I don't care about anything now," Mia whispered her voice crackled from her screaming before.

"I don't either," Sue whispered.

However at that moment outside Cemetery Wind stood with the Stingers as well as Joshua Joyce along with KSI who got control of their creations once more.

"Blow it," Joshua Joyce snarled as Attinger and Savoy smirked.

"Go ahead, do it," Attinger replied as the Stingers prepared to fire heavily at the space ship.

Silence…

"Say goodbye, Optimus Prime after you there will be no more Transformers the age of Transformers will be over." Attinger said.

"Fire….!" Savoy yelled as the Stingers took aim and got ready to fire at the ship.


	19. Chapter 18 - The Dinobots

Chapter 18 – The Dinobots

"Me Grimlock, you free us; we help protect Knights from danger." Grimlock said as both girls started to push buttons and levers until they were freed.

"Me Swoop, help too." Swoop replied.

Grimlock picked up Optimus' body; while one of the other Dinobots picked up Megatron's body and led the girls to an escape ship. Grimlock motioned for one of the Dinobots to set the escape ship to take off. They took off startling Cemetery Wind, Attinger, Savoy and Joshua Joyce.

"Oh great, now what….?" Joshua Joyce demanded.

"Well find him," Savoy snarled.

"Don't underestimate Optimus Prime; he is smart and needs to be dealt with. Even if that means lying to the world to get that achieved." Attinger said.

"Fine, I'm ready for the hunt," Savoy said.

"First we need to take care of some loose ends," Attinger replied.

"What loose ends….?" Savoy asked.

"Sarah and Beth Connors and their family," Attinger answered.

"Who are they?" Savoy asked.

"Trouble very bad trouble," Attinger remarked.

Xxxxxxx

Mia was near Optimus her hand moved near Prime's face; while tears ran down her dace her memories of Optimus hit her all at once.

(Memory 1)

Sue had settled into Mia's house now; she had moved all her stuff into the house. Optimus had completely fixed his holoform and decided to try it out. Sue was on her computer; but it wasn't her he truly wanted to show his holoform off too. It was Mia. He had this strange unnerving desire to please her for some reason; it confused him too.

Optimus' holoform was interesting enough. It was a tall and muscular male; who had glowing penetrating blue eyes. He had black hair with blue highlights. He wore a flamed denim jacket with fringe. He had black biker boots on; and tight fitting blue jeans. The jeans hugged certain areas like his buttocks and groin area rather tightly. Optimus had nick named his holoform Oscar Pringle after seeing the container of Pringle potato chips and thinking the name was rather interesting.

However neither Mia nor Sue had seen the fixed version of his holoform; so he wanted to show Mia. Since Optimus was not around human femmes on the NEST base and only had seen Mikaela Banes and Carly Spencer who did not reside at the base. He had no idea you do not barge in or sneak into bathroom when ladies are getting cleaned.

Optimus heard the water running in the bathroom; he did knock on the door and heard Mia singing in the shower. He smirked to himself. She had a pleasant voice. He tried the door and it opened. Optimus did not hesitate at all. He walked into the bathroom and could see Mia inside the shower.

Optimus was not aware of what the holoform would do though; as the holoform device had been programmed by Ratchet when he was living to impersonate human behavior. Optimus smiled; and then reached his hand out and opened the shower door. Then realized Mia was not clothed and figured this was a human custom so he immediately made the holoform's clothes vanish for now too.

"Mia, I wanted you to see my holoform." Optimus said innocently as Mia turned around startled.

"Huh….?" she said as soap was dripping down from her wet hair into her eyes. "Oh damn," she mumbled as she reached for a washcloth and wiped her eyes only to find a buck naked gorgeous guy in her shower.

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at Optimus Prime; and Optimus' eyes landed all over her body as well.

"I must say I like your framework," Optimus suddenly said his eyes glowing brightly as they traveled down her body.

"Hey, stop that!" Mia shouted and hit him with her wet washcloth.

Optimus returned the gesture and hit her with her own washcloth.

"Do not hit me, Mia; as I shall hit you right back." Optimus said with a loopy smirk.

"What are you doing in here, I am naked and so are you!" Mia retorted.

Optimus glanced down at himself.

"Does this not please you?" Optimus asked.

Silence…..

"Again with this unruly silence I believe I asked a question which wasn't hard to give me an answer too, Mia." Optimus said in a snarky tone.

"I-I mean yes…. I mean no, what the hell were we talking about?" she demanded as Optimus grinned and opened the shower door and reach out to grab a towel and he boldly twirled it and struck Mia's butt with it.

"I do believe that is Optimus 1 and Mia 0," Optimus said leaving the shower and then the bathroom with laughter.

"Oh this is so war, Optimus Prime." Mia growled as she wiped the towel about her dripping body and hair.

(Memory 2)

Mia glanced at Sue who had burst out into a frenzy of laughter after she told her what had happened in the shower.

"You find this whole thing very amazing, don't you?" Mia asked sarcastically as Sue snorted back a wild laugh.

"He didn't know, Mia; come on you of all people should know that." Sue said trying to compose herself and failing very noticeably.

Mia suddenly smirked; and Sue rolled her eyes at that.

"Come on, we're going to play a game with Optimus." Mia said.

"Oh really, what game?" she asked.

"You'll see," Mia answered.

"No seriously," Sue replied.

"Twister," Mia stated.

"Oh damn, Optimus is in so much trouble; I mean he should just give it up now." Sue laughed as she watched Mia take out the game.

"What?" Mia asked in an innocent tone of voice.

"I'm not saying a word, Mia." Sue said with laughter.

"Get prime would you?" Mia asked as Sue frowned. "What, why are you frowning for…?" Mia asked.

"His name is Optimus," Sue replied in a snarky tone of voice.

"Oh would you just get him already," she giggled.

"Okay," Sue said returning the giggles which Mia had.

Sue headed outside and headed for Optimus; who was in his vehicle mode.

"Hey Optimus, wake up we are going to play a game and Mia wants you to play too." Sue said.

Silence…

"A game," Optimus said.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Must I participate in this endeavor?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, you must Mia said so." Sue said as Optimus sighed.

"Very well, I shall participate in this game of yours." he said as his holoform crackled to life.

He followed Sue back into the house; and waited for Mia to explain the game to him. She did and he decided to play the game. Sue spun and called out the color and whether it would be for arms or legs.

However during the duration of the game both Mia and Optimus got tangled up in each other's limbs completely. Mia's plan sort of backfired on her; especially when Mia tried to get up and collapsed onto Optimus' holoform body. They looked at each other with wide eyes; as their eyes searched their faces.

(Memories end)

"You are always going to be in my heart Optimus; when I look to the stars I will always think of them as your soul." Mia said with sobs as Grimlock walked up.

"Me Grimlock say you no leak anymore; two knights will return, you see." Grimlock replied.

"How they are dead?" Sue asked.

Grimlock tilted his helm then like their words meant nothing to him and they probably didn't.

"Autobots and Decepticons can come back that had died," Snarl said as the two girls glanced at each other then.

"They will come back are you telling us the truth?" Mia asked as she sniffled once more.

"Yes, me Grimlock say yes for sure," he replied.

"But how?" the two girls asked once more.

"We get Allspark," Swoop answered.

"But the Allspark is gone," Sue said.

"Yeah Sam destroyed it when he killed Megatron." Mia said.

"Me Grimlock says there's a second one," he announced as the girls realized what this meant to them.

Optimus and Megatron could and would be returned to them once more.

"So, how is this possible, Grimlock?" Mia asked.

"There were two Allsparks when one was destroyed the other automatically cloaked itself and was given to a warrior host. I believe the Earth term is called vampire slayer." a male voice said as the girls looked up.

"Wait, who are you?" Mia and Sue asked as he merely gave them a kind smile.

"This is not my true form; but I needed to appear in a non threatening way." he said and then added to answer there question. "My name is Primus." he answered as their mouths dropped open in shock.

"Primus sir, it's an honor," the two girls said as he smiled.

"So, how do we find the second Allspark?" Mia asked.

"I will show you; I had to bring them with me." Primus said.

"Wait what, bring them? Bring who?" Sue asked.

"Us," two female voices said as Mia and Sue turned to see Sarah and Beth Connors the two vampire slayers.


	20. Epilogue chapter – Righting a wrong

Epilogue chapter – Righting a wrong

Sarah and Beth headed out to KSI; however when they got there KSI's Joshua Joyce seemed to be expecting then. He stepped out of shadows along with several of his men who came out holding Sarah and Beth's mother as a hostage. His eyes filled with amusement; while Harold Attinger along with James Savoy walked up with smirks on their faces like they won something.

"Looks like I win," Attinger said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Let our mother go!" Sarah yelled.

"Yeah that's going to work," Joshua Joyce said snidely.

"No," Savoy simply said as he nodded and one of his men shot the mother.

"NO!" Sarah and Beth screamed as Savoy laughed.

"You know I was told that you two are the last of your family; so that means if you're taken out you can't interfere with our plans, doesn't it?" Attinger asked as Savoy took the hint and strolled up toward Beth who was unprepared for it; and with a quick as lightning movement shot Beth.

"Beth…! No, you are all insane!" Sarah screamed as she slammed her head back hitting the guy holding her arms.

Sarah broke out into a run and kicked several of the men in the privates; which left Savoy in a bit of confusion and angry state.

"I thought these two were supposed to have supernatural strength, I do not see anything so special about either one. I killed the one quickly and this one all she does is kick guys in the….." Savoy started to say until there was an explosion and the doors exploded and there stood an enraged Ironhide.

"Human punks, kill Autobots and innocent humans who were our friends; how dare you I'll tear you apart!" Ironhide roared as he was joined by Jazz, Arcee, Flare-up and Chromia, Jolt, Mudflap and Skidz.

Savoy looked shocked and was ready to say something when another cannon blast exploded in another part of the building. When the smoke cleared Optimus Prime, Megatron, The Dinobots, Starscream, Ratchet, Sideswipe, The Wreckers, Dino, Barricade, Frenzy, Soundwave and Shockwave were there.

Sarah suddenly stepped back and removed a wig, contacts and was revealed to be Mia; who laughed at Attinger and Savoy. Beth stood back up and suddenly changed into a pretender as well as Sarah and Beth's mother shocking Attinger completely.

"Primus knew what you were up to or more to the point what Unicron was up too; Sarah got Ironhide and the others after she revived Optimus. He knew where the bodies of the first offlined Autobots were located; so Sarah and Beth handled that first so we'd have the firepower to handle the others here after." Mia stated.

"Get Lockdown in here, now!" Attinger ordered.

"Yeah about that, Lockdown met with an untimely demise; he ran into an enraged Ironhide and Optimus Prime. It wasn't pretty either; I can assure you nope not at all." Mia said.

Attinger looked at Optimus and the others.

"You're not wanted here," Attinger said with a snarl and sneer.

Optimus had his own sneer for the human.

"Primus is helping with that don't give it a second thought to that." Sue and Mia said as she went to her Optimus and Sue went to Megatron. "But if I were you I'd rethink everything you did starting with the murders of NEST soldiers and the others because what goes around comes around, gentlemen." Mia retorted.

Attinger laughed then, and it wasn't a nice laugh.

"I spoke to the president and it seems any and all Cybertronians are to be destroyed on sight which includes you Optimus Prime the president seems to see things my way finally." Attinger said as Optimus narrowed his optics at the man.

Sarah and Beth started to fight Attinger, Savoy and the others while the Cybertronians started to help them.

"No, get out of here now; you have a second chance!" Sarah ordered as Optimus wanted to help but nodded that he understood and transformed with Mia inside of him.

They took off and as they did they all passed into a ripple back into Mia and Sue's realm and safe from harm. Optimus and Mia finally started a relationship as did Sue and Megatron. The other Autobots and Decepticons went out and searched for their own paths and new lives for no one knew they were real in Mia and Sue's world unless one of the lucky human children had a special guardian to look after them once never really knew. All that was known was love found Optimus Prime and Megatron giving them both a second chance at life and love.


End file.
